


The Final Blow

by Galaxia007



Series: Dream Smp Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia007/pseuds/Galaxia007
Summary: This was originally written before the festival (October 16, 2020) in a hypothetical of what could have happened.Maybe Wilbur hadn't meant to drive everyone away. Maybe he just wanted Tommy to understand his motives. Maybe he couldn't contain his emotions any longer and had just simply burst. Wondering why is pointless. He threw everyone aside, with no hopes of getting them back, too absorbed in his quest for power and overwhelming paranoia to care
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream Smp Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126838
Kudos: 4





	The Final Blow

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written before the festival (October 16, 2020) in a hypothetical of what could have happened.
> 
> Maybe Wilbur hadn't meant to drive everyone away. Maybe he just wanted Tommy to understand his motives. Maybe he couldn't contain his emotions any longer and had just simply burst. Wondering why is pointless. He threw everyone aside, with no hopes of getting them back, too absorbed in his quest for power and overwhelming paranoia to care

The two were overlooking Manburg from a hill, the shorter staring morosely at the remnants of the country they had built together. The other was crouched down, finalizing the redstone. Their fireworks display would be one to remember, that's for sure.

"What's wrong, Tommy? Getting cold feet?" Wilbur asked, his pitch just slightly higher than normal, as he looked up to stare at the young man whose gaze was fixated on the newly rebuilt podium. The newly placed lever seemed to beckon him, begging to do its job, but Wilbur resisted the urge. After all, it wouldn't be much of a show if he didn't wait until his cue.

"Wilbur, big man." Tommy chuckled awkwardly, though his tone was far from humorous, turning his head to look down at the former president. For the past week, they had been having what felt like the same conversation, and each time it felt like Wilbur was spiraling further and further into insanity. "This isn't the way, you know that. Surely you must know that." His tone was begging, as it had been more often than not that week.

"Enough!" Wilbur stood quickly, turning to face Tommy. His expression was one of stone, his tone being the only indicator of his emotions. "If you're too bloody scared to finish this, I'll do it alone! I never needed your help anyway."

That single statement. That final verbal stab. That's all Tommy needed to finally realize the horrible fact he'd been trying to ignore the past week. His friend, no, his brother, was gone, lost in the illusion that was quickly becoming their reality.

So, ignoring the tears that were appearing in his eyes, Tommy glared at the man he had admired and had grown to call a friend. "I won't help you take them down. Not like this." With that final cold statement, Tommy turned and left, pulling a radio out of his pocket and fiddling with the knobs, presumably to contact Tubbo, the only other individual who had known of the plan.

**Wilbur was the villain now and there was nothing anyone could do about it.**

Maybe Wilbur hadn't meant to drive everyone away. Maybe he just wanted Tommy to understand his motives. Maybe he couldn't contain his emotions any longer and had just simply burst. Wondering why is pointless. He threw everyone aside, with no hopes of getting them back, too absorbed in his quest for power and overwhelming paranoia to care.

Everyone was against him so it didn't matter anyway. Yes, Tommy's betrayal hurt, but he didn't focus on that. There was a reason he had done most of the work without Tommy. Even if he tried to mine out all of the dynamite that now filled the ground of his former nation, Tommy and Tubbo had no chance to find it all. No, this only ended with the destruction of everything.

Wilbur pulled out his own radio, which was identical in every way to Tommy's, and quickly switched to Manburg's broadcast. He wanted to hear the reactions to his show. It wasn't enough to see them. He wanted to hear the screams of fear. Hear the sobs of anguish as they all realized the fate that had befallen them and their poor nation.

Manburg would fall tonight.

"Tubbo, you have to get him to call off the festival!" Tommy screamed into the small walkie talkie, no doubt blowing Tubbo's eardrums. "He's going to fucking do it!"

"Tommy, I can't! You know as well as I, he'd just blow it off anyways!" Tubbo retorted back, his tone just as panicked as his friend's. "We...We can't stop him, can we?"

Tommy was taken aback for a moment, the sudden loss of hope in his friend's voice wavering his resolve, but only for a moment. "'Course we can, Tubbo!" He said confidently, quickening his pace. "Look, I'm running over there and we can go convince Schlatt to call it off together, alright?" His tone softened. He wouldn't let his friend fall into despair, not when there was still some hope.

"Alright. Hurry." Tubbo replied shortly before the line went dead, and Tommy ran. The wind blew against him, trying to hinder his progress but nothing would deter him. He had to stop Wilbur, no matter the cost. He might be lost in insanity, but that did not mean he was lost forever and Tommy knew that the real Wilbur would be just as appalled as he was at this plan.

A small smile briefly appeared on his face as he saw the familiar brown-haired boy he called his friend before it was immediately replaced with the grim look that had been there before. It didn't suit his face. Made him look older than his years, though I suppose he was.

He has been through so much in such a short time. It's a wonder he hasn't snapped. If the situation wasn't so dire, maybe he would've laughed at that. He'd founded a nation, fought a war for that nation, lost an election, and was forced out by the new administration. Now his mentor and friend was the very thing threatening the very nation they had built together.

Tommy slowed to a stop in front of Tubbo. The two shared a quick hug neither would admit needing before staring at each other grimly. "We have to go. Now." Tommy said softly, though Tubbo didn't need prompting. They both knew what had to happen.

So, the two brown-haired boys turned and raced towards the podium, where the ram hybrid was discussing something with Quackity, his vice president. Knowing them, it could've been anything.

"Schlatt," Tubbo started, interrupting the two men. "You...You need to stop the festival." Tommy could hear the familiar nervousness creep into his friend's voice, and looked over at him confidently.

"Aw, look it's the man of the hour!" Schlatt smiled brightly at Tubbo, ignoring Tommy completely, though it couldn't help but look twisted on his face. "We were just talking about your speech."

"You know, the one you're going to give in a few minutes?" Quackity had added, causing both boys to freeze in terror. They had thought they would have more time. They hadn't realized.

"No, you don't understand!" Tommy yelled, startling the Presidental duo slightly. "You have to call this off and evacuate everyone!"

"Oh, I think I do, Tommy," Schlatt's tone was cold, not at all like the bright one he had used to greet Tubbo. "You're jealous we've something good here in your precious nation and want to stop it. Well, too bad, Tommy! The speech is happening and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

Tubbo and Tommy shared a worried glance before racing down the steps, towards the crowd. They would have to be idiots to not try to get the others to leave. Time was quickly ticking away.

_**It was a fruitless venture.** _

Everyone was too caught up in what had been the festivities of the day. That and their spite towards their previous vice president which made them ignore each plea and protest the boys tried. That left only one option that neither boy had wanted to do. Stop Wilbur from killing them all, no matter the costs.

So, they left their former friends behind. They would be grieving their losses soon, but for now, they had a task before them. As they returned to Tubbo's small somewhat singed house to gather their armor and weapons before going to face Wilbur, they talked mindlessly about anything they could, trying to distract themselves from the fact of what was soon to come.

"Let's choose a spot in the middle of the forest, yeah? A small little cabin for the three of us." Tubbo smiled slightly, already beginning to get a mental image of what their life would be without the stress of wars constantly bombarding them.

"Tubbo, I don't think we're going to get him back.." Tommy's voice was dark and the polar opposite of what he would've normally sounded like, in any other circumstance.

"O-Oh...right." Tubbo mumbled softly. They had been talking about this plan for so long that Tubbo had momentarily forgotten Wilbur wouldn't be coming with them. No one would. Unless they stopped him. For good. "We don't have much time. Let's go."

They ran off from Tubbo's house, racing towards the hill Tommy had been at a mere five minutes ago. They could faintly hear Schlatt and Quackity trying to excuse Tubbo's tardiness, but that would only give them so much time. Wilbur was beginning to get antsy, who knew when he'd activate his bomb. So it was a good thing for the pair that Manburg wasn't very big as they quickly were able to get to Wilbur's hill, their final confrontation imminent.

"Ah, Tommy, you're back! I was beginning to get worried." Wilbur smiled brightly as if their small argument hadn't occurred. "And you. Brought Tubbo. Why?"

The two boys silently drew their blades and equipped their shields causing a playful frown to grow on Wilbur's face. "Well, I did try to convince you, you can't deny that." He says coldly, quickly setting the lever down in its spot, a quick flick away from blowing Manburg sky high as he pulled out his own sword and shield.

The fight was unfair, but not just because it was two on one. Wilbur was a proficient fighter. He wasn't anything compared to Technoblade or Dream by a long shot, but he could hold his own in a fight. Tommy and Tubbo definitely couldn't have taken him one on one, but fighting together it would have been almost assured.

**Neither was ready to give up on Wilbur and _that_ would be their downfall.**

Wilbur was the first to attack, lunging forward at Tubbo with an unhinged smile on his face. Tubbo was quick to block him with his shield while Tommy struck from behind. Wilbur spun to catch his blade with his own, before knocking him to the ground with a swift spin of his blade.

Tubbo, meanwhile, struck from behind Wilbur, but the crazed man was quick with his shield and just barely dodged the attack. Tommy regained his footing and pointed his blade at Wilbur, with Tubbo following suit. Wilbur was surrounded by the two determined boys and it was beginning to look grim for him.

"You know, I really thought you had it in you, Tommy." Wilbur chuckled, quickly turning to face Tommy now, eyeing Tubbo out of the corner of his eye. "We could've done it. You and I, together till the end."

"Shut up, Wilbur," Tommy said coldly, raising his blade to be evenly under Wilbur's chin, though it was still far enough away that Wilbur could've moved had he wanted to. "You ruined that when you decided upon this insane path!" He was trying to keep his composure, but it was beginning to slip away from him. Tubbo watched him worriedly, ready to step up, should he need to.

Wilbur easily caught onto this, having known the boy so long it would've been stupid if he hadn't. "Tommy, stop acting like the president. I've already told you. It's never going to happen. You think Schlatt's going to give you power for 'defeating' me?! What a bloody joke." He scofted. "They won't have you. No one will. Your only hope was with me and you've given that up and for what? Tubbo?"

"Shut up! You don't know me! You never have! You just sat around giving orders while I blindly trusted you, Wilbur!" Tommy screamed, anger and hurt merging together in his tone. This only made Wilbur smile; he still had a chance. "Well, guess what?! I'm not the helpless kid you picked up so long ago! I make my own fucking choices!"

Wilbur chuckled at this, continuing to move just slightly towards the lever. The boys hadn't noticed his movements yet and when they finally did it would be too late. He would be able to flick it in just a few more movements. All he had to do was keep Tommy distracted. "Of course, Tommy. Obviously, you're in charge! After all, you're the most loved character!" Wilbur smirked, once again getting under Tommy's skin.

How Wilbur was so cool with the threat of his life, neither boy would ever know. It was probably because he had planned for this. Planned for Tommy's inevitable betrayal. After all, he could only trust himself in such a twisted, manipultive world.

"Tommy," Tubbo finally spoke, stopping the former from the angry outburst that was sure to come from the taller boy. "He's wrong about you, you know that, right? He just wants us distracted."

"Yeah, Tommy. Wouldn't want you losing your head now." Wilbur chimed in, a mischievous expression now on his face. He was revelling in the moment, enjoying each enraged glare Tommy tried to throw at him.

Without a word, Tommy's sword advanced to be mere inches from Wibur's neck, making it just that much harder to continue moving. "I told you to shut up." Tommy said darkly, surprising the two who had been expecting another angry outburst. "We were brothers, and now you've gone and done something stupid. So blatantly fucking stupid and you still can't even realize it."

A flash of emotion crossed Wilbur's face. It was quickly replaced with a smile. "Oh, Tommy." Wilbur shook his head slightly, wary of the blade, in disappointment. "I've had everything planned out for a while now, and there's simply nothing you two can do about it."

Wilbur used his sword like the sharp extension of his arm that it was and easily flicked the lever, making the redstone light up in a steady course racing underground to its various destinations. Wilbur began laughing hysterically. He did it. He started the chain reaction, so his life was in no need of continument.

That didn't mean Wilbur wasn't startled when it happened. The cool steel plunging through his chest, bringing him down to his knees as his chuckles died down. Wilbur died with a sadistic smile on his face, watching the country he had built get blown to smitherines.

Tommy stared down at Wilbur in shocked speechlessness. He had killed his mentor and he couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe the nation he had lost everything for was dying as he stood there. He had almost forgotten Tubbo was there, until he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Tommy, we need to go," Tubbo had said simply moving to grab Tommy's free hand. Tommy could faintly hear his sword clashing to the ground but he was still trying to process it all and come to terms with what had just happened.

**He had killed Wilbur, who had killed everyone he had ever loved.**

The blast was catastrophic. Most if not all of the tents had been blown up in the blast or were on fire, quickly burning away. The lake, once clean and prisine, now overflowed with debris. The towers had fallen, crushing anything and everything below them. Manburg wasn't a nation anymore, just a barren destroyed wasteland.

The boys had some trouble convincing themselves to go back, but they realized they had to. They didn't want to see the bodies of their friends stacked together in the square or see the ruin of the nation they would've given their lives for. Still, they had to go see if there would be any survivors. It was the last bit of hope they could rely on.

Their search took a day and a half, each new body depleting their small supply of hope. Each body made Tommy faulter, remembering Wilbur's death and blaming himself for being too afraid to end him faster. Each body reminded Tubbo of each person who believed he had betrayed them and often the two would stop their search and comfort each other. They were all they had left, after all.

The two didn't look during the night, giving themselves the excuse that they needed to conserve their energy in case they did find someone. They both knew they were lying, but both selfishly remained quiet. Tubbo out of worry and Tommy of shock.

Tommy wasn't handling it well, his body was on autopilot and he rarely spoke. Tubbo was beginning to worry for his friend, but he kept assuring himself that Tommy was Tommy and he'd figure it out like he always did.

The next morning, their search continued, as they searched the outskirts of the rubble, around the now extinguished fires of the tents, having not found any living people in what was the stands, where the inauguration and speeches had taken place.

Their work was quiet and Tubbo would've described it as peaceful, under different circumstances. It would've been a lovely morning, foggy but just enough that it blurred the distant treeline into a darker overshadowing presence. Birds chirping cheerfully to each other while the wind blew just enough to ruffle one's hair.

The boys weren't having any luck. They had already found the bodies of most of their friends at this point and were still looking with the same thought.

_**One. Just one, please have survived. I don't know how we'll last without someone else.** _

The boys had given up, now scavenging what few buildings that still stood for supplies. Anything they could use to keep themselves alive. There wasn't much left. A few uncooked potatoes and some old wooden and stone tools. A few wooden logs, some cobblestone, and a furnace that appeared almost undamaged. A book that wasn't completely burnt, which Tubbo used to write the conditions of everyone he could. It wasn't much, but it would be enough to get them far, far away from this place.

Wilbur - Deceased

Techno - Unknown

Fundy - Deceased

Dream - Unknown

Niki - Unknown

Eret - Unknown

Jack - Deceased

Punz - Unknown

Ponk - Deceased

Purpled - Unknown

Schlatt - Deceased

Quackity - Deceased

George - Deceased

Sapnap - Unknown

It was pure luck what happened next. The boys were about to leave, having packed everything in their bags, waiting on a few final potatoes to cook when they heard it. The quick snapping of twigs from the northern treeline. It seemed like something was racing towards them at an alarmingly quick speed. It sounded too fast for a person, so Tubbo realized it must have been a horse or something.

"Tommy!" Tubbo had shouted loudly to the former who was mindlessly cooking potatoes. "Someone's coming!"

Tommy stood and walked to stand with Tubbo, both watching the trees anxiously. Just because Wilbur had blown up Manburg didn't mean that the couple didn't still have enemies to worry about.

After an agonizingly long minute or two, the horse broke through the trees, its skeletal form momentarily blinding. Its feet thudded onto the ground, racing towards the two as the rider called out in a panic.

"Hello?!" He yelled out, his deep monotone voice having the faintest trace of panic and worry in it for the first time since the boys had met the man. His skeletal horse stopped in front of the wreckage of the podium and the man jumped off it, not caring about his long red cloak falling off his shoulders as he raced towards the debris, clawing it away as he called out once more. "Tommy, Tubbo? Fundy? Niki? Gay king? Anyone?"

The boys had been startled somewhat by the oddity of emotion in this man's voice but were both quick to run to his side, tears pooling in their eyes. The hybrid turned, hearing their footsteps and they embraced.

They stayed like that for a while, Tubbo sobbing, Tommy trying to prevent the tears from leaving and failing miserably, while Techno reassured the two, telling them what a good job they had done and that he was proud of them.

**Finally, things were looking up.**

They left Manberg and DreamSMP far behind them, traveling for almost a month before they finally settled down. They built a small cabin just big enough for the three of them in a small clearing in a quiet oak forest. There was a stream bubbling along just beside them that they would spend hours almost daily messing around in.

Tubbo had started a flower garden next to Techno's actual garden and had gotten a swarm of bees to look over each. Tommy started talking more, learning to fish, and it didn't take him long to return to the annoying carefree boy he had been before.

Of course, they had their bad days, when they'd have nightmares about the wars, everything they had left behind, and the deaths, but they had each other now and they got through it. One day at a time. They became a family. A broken, reassembled family, but still a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, if this is bad you can't yell at me because I wrote this four months ago. Either way, hope ya enjoyed! :)


End file.
